


Haunted Memories

by KorojiChou



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Darkness, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Kill one off another take it place, Make character suffer even from unfair treatment, Turning the saviour to villain because of idiot cowards, Yiling Patriarch Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorojiChou/pseuds/KorojiChou
Summary: My time as Yiling Patriarch, can never rid the blood I have murdered for revenge.Those who I tried to protected are dead because of me.





	Haunted Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Human are always asshole one to another.


End file.
